


Kinktober Day 9 - Scissoring/Costumes

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Other, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: The nun costume Jamie wears: https://www.maykool.com/black-sexy-nun-halloween-costume-028465.htmlThe devil costume Melanie wears:https://www.amiclubwear.com/costume-sexy-ami-2pc-devilred.html





	Kinktober Day 9 - Scissoring/Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> The nun costume Jamie wears: https://www.maykool.com/black-sexy-nun-halloween-costume-028465.html  
The devil costume Melanie wears:https://www.amiclubwear.com/costume-sexy-ami-2pc-devilred.html

The Halloween party was less than fun, if Jamie was being honest. They had been wearing a sexy nun costume, expecting it to not be a damn icebox in the house. They spent the majority of the night with goosebumps down their arms and legs. Melanie had been “matching” with a sexy demon costume. She was equally, if not more cold, in her bright red costume. Where Jamie’s was as modest as a sexy costume could be, hers was no more than a sparkly strapless bra and a pair of bright red underwear over some fishnet stockings.. They felt bad for her.

Melanie eventually sighed and grabbed their hand. She dragged them to one of the rooms that had been taped off. The tape was peeled back and the door opened, revealing a neatly made guest bed. She turned the lights on and twisted the knob on a thermostat. The room quickly heated up, giving them a bubble of warmth separate from the rest of the house.

“There we go,” she smiled. She sat down on the bed, bouncing as the bed took her weight.

“How did you..” Jamie trailed off. Right, Melanie knew the person throwing the party. It was either Rodger or Roderick but they couldn’t quite remember.

“Now my luscious little nun, let’s have some fun.” She couldn’t help but giggle at the unintentional rhyme. Jamie settled on her lap, drunk and uncertain. They leaned down to kiss her but she put a hand up.

“Ah ah ah, what would Mother superior say if she saw you so eagerly lusting after a demon? I’m sure she’d be displeased.” Despite saying this, she peeled the sparkly bra off, letting her breasts out of their probably itchy prison. Melanie dipped one finger into the top of their nun dress where it was meant to show off cleavage. It would’ve, if the costume hadn’t had a giant cross over it.

Jamie cursed the dress. It wouldn’t be as easy to take off as Melanie’s two piece costume.

Speaking of costumes, Melanie was currently inching her hand under theirs, sliding under the edge of the dress to find nothing but a thong. She smiled and ran a fire engine red nail over their folds, sending shivers down their spine. They wriggled on her lap excitedly.

The skirt of Jamie’s costume was slid up to their stomach. They rocked into her light touches. She slid her finger between the velvet folds of their pussy. They were already wet and gasping as she dipped in the tip of her finger.

“Mm, hold on my eager nun, let me get these godawful fishnets off.” Jamie was slid onto the bed so Melanie could stand up and shuffle off those bright red underwear and stockings. She unzipped her boots and slid them off. She kicked her costume to the side, tossing the headband aside for later, and pushed them back onto the mattress. Her legs settled on either side of theirs, pushing their hips together.

“Melanie, please touch me,” Jamie begged. She once again slid a hand between them, sliding two fingers between the mess Jamie was making. Melanie shifted so she could pull one of Jamie’s legs up over her own, leaving them interlocked. She rocked her hips slowly to get used to the feeling. The pressure on their clit made Jamie moan and twitch up. Their hands slid up and over to grab onto Melanie’s ass in an attempt to get the same pressure. Their wet cunts slid together, leaving them both gasping. It felt heavenly.

Before long, Melanie was speeding up. She panted as she rolled their hips together. The pair ground against each other, building up higher and higher. She reached one hand inside their costume to squeeze at their tits, pinching at her own nipples with the other. Jamie trembled under so much stimulation. They threw their head back against the sheets.

“Melanie. God, Melanie I’m so close! I’m gonna come,” they cried out. Jamie’s thighs tensed as they grew closer. They shuddered and moaned as their orgasm hit them. She kept going until she shook apart herself. Melanie slowed down, not stopping until they whined.

She pressed a kiss to their lips and slid off of them. Melanie slipped her costume on, wincing as she felt a wet patch on the bottom piece. When she was dressed, she pulled Jamie up and helped them get straightened out. The pair walked back into the dim light of the party. They left not long after that

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on my Kinktober works and see other October challenges I'm doing follow me on Twitter @nines35711


End file.
